User talk:Corgi
SEE PREVIOUS DISCUSSIONS HERE __TOC__ Thank you Thanks for directing me where to put my Mongfish conspiracy thing.... I'm still fumbling my way through attempts at understanding the steps for getting ideas in the right place. I just don't want to bother people by asking a whole lot of questions, in fear that the answer should be "obvious," you know? Anyways, I created a new fan theory and removed my original theory from the Tarvek Talk page. Thanks Axisor 17:38, 21 May 2009 (UTC) : You can be sneaky and send me e-mails if you want. ;) -- Corgi 17:40, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the Twitter Forum! (and i did attempt to send you an ADHD email the other day)--Axisor 02:09, 26 May 2009 (UTC) : Croeso! Feel free to add some earlier entries, too. They should sort automatically. I had to puzzle out the structure a little, but Cut & Paste Is My Friend. Still have this mystery category being built out of I-don't-know-what though.... head -- Corgi 02:12, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Mystery Jäger "Mystery" spelling correkter iz chust me, beink lazy. - Altgorl : Yes, but you killed my whole reply with an edit conflict! Argh! *grins ruefully* -- Corgi 06:40, 23 May 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki messages Hi Corgi, The MediaWiki messages on are linked from the userpage for User:Wikia, and can be used to customize the messages used by the . If you are happy with the default messages, then no action is necessary. We feel it's important to provide links to these on the bot's userpage to help people understand how it works, but are working on a way to prevent these messages from appearing on WantedPages so they don't cause this minor frustration. :) Thanks for asking! — Catherine (talk) 03:26, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Othar's Twitter Forum Thank you for setting this up! --m 06:57, 26 May 2009 (UTC) : Croeso! I think I dotted all the 'i's and crossed the 't's. Corgi 07:16, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Baron/Mad Baron Klaus Wulfenbach/Mad: We should probably mark links to fanfiction as such, on the slight chance that Those Who Are Forbidden to Read It happen to randomly stumble across a page through a Google search or such. Maybe with a little (fanfiction) note or something. --m 05:06, 30 May 2009 (UTC) : Well, I thought it was pretty well labelled as such - 'in the form of storytelling'. No? And it is just a link. : Google we can't control, though, not what it displays or summarises. -- Corgi 05:27, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Re Welcome Thanks, and sorry it took me so long to reply. Between Lostpedia and Fringepedia.net and that small thing called my real life, I'm still reading the old comics so I'll know what I'm talking about. I'm all the way up to March 2003. It will be a long time before I consider myself educated enough to say anything intelligent. And I don't want to spoil things by reading the wrong page at the wrong time.-- 22:18, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Busy Puppy! Wow Corgi.... went in and filled in all those missing forum page-by-page.... lot of new pages. What provoked it? -- Axi 13:56, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Whoa! Uh... I thought we agreed we were not going to zero-fill the forums? Can you imagine how many empty pages of clutter that's going to create if it's done for every page since 2001 or whenever? ''— m'' (talk) 14:44, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::OH.... yeah--and I was just going in and putting ::: Discussion for comic for ---- ::on the pages (dates altered accordingly) because i thought the pages were sticking around and needed to have the proper headings.... -- Axi 14:54, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::: No, we didn't agree, Mnen. :) There's no other way to 'get rid' of them from Wanted Pages and they're very small and not harming anyone. I've already done... what, a couple thousand or close to it? I'm not sure where these are coming from. :::: Axi, don't keep going with the forumheader links; just clean it up if somebody actually goes that far back to comment on something and doesn't put them in themselves. They don't need to be that ready for use if they don't have to. The ones you've done are fine, it's not worth your time to go back and strip anything out. -- Corgi 16:51, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah--that's why I stopped after half a dozen or so... I'm just curious, is there a way to get those in automatically when the page is made? -- Axi 16:57, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: Oh, good - I'd hate to think of somebody trying to keep up with my OCD. *wink* Argadi's been trying to figure out some way to solve it in the code, which is where those funny 1800 dates come from, but he hasn't solved it yet. Until he does, we're stuck with either a useless Wanted Pages report (which I think would discourage some new editors looking for a way to contribute) or we put in a couple dozen bytes and ignore them. I'm not sure why these showed up, though. I thought everything was caught up. There's nothing in the Delete Log either, so these must be brand new links somehow. You shoulda seen it before I waded in with the machete - there were, literally, a couple thousand Wanted Pages listed, and 90% were Page-by-Page. Made me nutz. -- Corgi 17:14, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::: This is... not an optimal solution. While I can appreciate how much you had to do to get rid of them, I thought Argadi was going to remove the code creating the red link (coming from the chronology pages, I thought). As it is, I don't have any plans to delete all these pages. siiiiigh. ''— m''' (talk) 17:30, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Hardly optimal, but necessary. He still hasn't solved the code problem. :::::::: Those pages are pretty much invisible for the most part anyway - aren't they? If you Hide Minor Edits, you won't even see them on Recent Changes. -- Corgi 17:38, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::My OCD-ness is trying to get the stale pages top 10 list to something that will never really possibly get changed, like all ''disambiguation pages or something like that... though recently I have discovered that pages that are structurally different from the rest drive me a little batty :-P -- Axi 18:04, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Like which? Corgi 18:53, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: I fix most of them as i come across them, but that's the reason i was putting all those forumheaders into there until I decided I wasn't going to spend forever working on it and had better articles to hack at :-D -- Axi 19:47, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: Ahhh, I seeee. ^_^ -- Corgi 20:03, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Um. Could you just add an annotation to an unwanted page so the wanted pages report could distinguish between dud's and desired's? It might also allow a unwanted pages report so dead pages could be deleted? Something like for example? --Rej ¤¤? 20:08, 2 June 2009 (UTC) : Thing is, they're not unwanted, just largely unused (since it requires people to go back over covered ground); and adding a template to the redlink isn't any different from adding the short sentence I have been adding. It's mostly just tedious work, but since it is 90%+ caught up, all it needs is a little maintenance. : If you want to go back and comment on various pages in Vol. I-VII, do so! It'll help round out the forum's range. -- Corgi 21:19, 2 June 2009 (UTC) The Wulfenbuck ₩... i see you scattering them all over the place in your summary notes. Do they depict the value of the article? -- Axi 04:22, 2 June 2009 (UTC) : More like 'my two pence'... or comments of greater value. :D -- Corgi 04:27, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Invitation to Axi and Brassica If the two of you are inclined to work on updating the image files (they're not endless, honest) with sourcing links, and there's some you just can't ID, whap on me here. I'm responsible for half of them, and I apologise for being sloppy (sometimes it's a momentum issue). -- Corgi 17:44, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Sure--if you show me what to do... it probably is pretty obvious but my ADHD must be kicking in :D ooh! Shiney...... -- Axi 19:38, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :: Look at how I added the pagelinks in the grapnel guns images, that's a handy one. Low priority catchup, whenever you feel like browsing around. I'll probably pick at some of them out of guilt. ;) -- Corgi 21:15, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::Um.. I'll try--I just need to add existing links to the images? Because I don't have software to capture the images with (or else I'd be doing it instead of marking them for other generous souls.... :D). Right now I'm working on making my first article and was wondering if you'd take a look and see if I messed up how it needs to be done? I'm going to look at it again tomorrow to see if I can think of anything else to add. -- Axi 00:25, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::: Nonono, no graphics manipulation - you have to be able to find what page they're from, that's all. Matching. :::: And I'm honoured to look at your draft. -- Corgi 00:46, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::: Wow--you weren't kidding about the number of images w/o the ref links... If I do 12 today, can I get for Atmospheric Ionization engine? ;) (Seeing as I know i'll do at 12 today and you probably will do the image anyway--just don't forget the source link :D) -- Axi 17:10, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: Of course and of course and yes ma'am. -- Corgi 17:17, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Causing more trouble File:Battlecircus.jpg and File:BattleCircus.png.... Duplicates, not sure how to resolve it -- Axi 18:16, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Nice job on the Wacky Weave De-stabilizer page It was nice that you got both before and after images of the device in action. Very thorough. --Rej ¤¤? 20:08, 2 June 2009 (UTC) : Thank you. Axi provides the pagelinks, makes it easy. -- Corgi 21:12, 2 June 2009 (UTC)